The further development, refinement and application of the principal investigator's "abstract immunogenetic system" model is proposed. This mathematical model relates genes, antigens and specificites to a reaction or data matrix and other data. The problem is to label the data matrix with these entities and determine a (physical) genetic model for the known inheritance and known combinations producing reagents or effector cells. The research attempts to provide efficient techniques for analyzing data and a mathematical language for immunogenetics appropriate for considering systems as a whole in an unbiased way.